Trail
by Dark Ice Dragon
Summary: He had been alone for a long time, but then he found a trail that brought him to a human settlement.
1. Prologue

**Summary**: He had been alone for a long time, but then he found a trail that brought him to a human settlement.

So this is where it's a little complicated - I wrote this, but then when I tried to plan out the next bit, it didn't work and ended really quickly. But then I still wanted to write that bit. And then I had another idea for what could have after this bit that's completely unrelated to the first bit. So I'll be trying to write that bit too. Which means there's going to be two 'paths' here since I felt a bit weird about posting two different stories with the same prologue.

Set sometime after the current arc (180+).

'Kin' here isn't used to specifically mean being related by blood - it's more 'any werewolf is Kin'.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><strong>Trail<strong>******

By Dark Ice Dragon

* * *

><p>He lifted his muzzle to the sky and sniffed the air, ears flicking back and forth. This was the closest he'd been to a human settlement in a long time and… they had changed. The buildings were far taller and looked sturdier than the huts he had used to see; it was also <em>brighter <em>than he was used to at this time of night. He had hoped to slip in unnoticed but now…

He would be seen. Easily. His bulk was still twice that of a human's, no matter how much their technology had changed from the last he'd seen it.

But…

He took another deep breath, almost _tasting_ the scent he'd been tracking ever since he'd caught a whiff of it some moons back. He was so _close _- but why had his Kin hidden himself amongst the humans? There had been no answer to his howls, but he could hear the noisy humans from where he stood. His Kin had most likely been unable to hear him.

He wavered, the instinct to stay away from the humans warring with the knowledge that there was Kin somewhere in front of him.

Lips pulling back over his fangs and his ears flattening, he made his decision: he would go to his Kin and then… he didn't know. They would decide after meeting.

He dropped to all fours and began to make his way to the human settlement.

* * *

><p>No name for this guy because it's been so long since he's needed it that he forgot.<p>

His Kin? M-21. ;)


	2. First Path

**Summary**: He had been alone for a long time, but then he found a trail that brought him to a human settlement.

Swearing.

First path!

'Were' in werewolf means 'man' (as in, male). Sorta shifting it so it means 'human', so when the wolf says 'were form' he means 'human form'.

He should probably be calling himself other than 'werewolf' but…

Why, pronouns, _why?_

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><strong>Trail<strong>******

By Dark Ice Dragon

First Path

* * *

><p>The lights in the human settlement were bright, illuminating the paths clearly, and he tried to avoid them as much as possible, but there were a few times where he had no choice but to risk being seen.<p>

It was noisy too. His ears hadn't stopped twitching after he'd gotten close, and what the humans used as transport was worse -they made a lot of noise and _stank_- but he could always hear them coming then.

He could find traces of his Kin, but it was so mingled with the scents of humans that he had to stay in his werewolf form to keep track of it. It was recent though – only a few days old. But why were there no markers for his territory? There was also hints of nobles, which he found strange – hadn't they all left?

Keeping his ears pricked for any approaching sounds, he continued searching.

xOx

_Finally_. It had taken him a few hours to find an area where his Kin's scent was more concentrated than what he was used to (and even then, it was still faint), but now that he had found it, he was able to move faster and didn't have to keep his head so close to the ground. His Kin was alone, which explained why his territory was smaller than what he thought it would be.

The path he was on was dimly lit and… He cocked an ear towards a light clicking sound coming closer. Growling softly, he left the path to hide in the shadows, dropping to all fours and changing into his wolf form. Humans here didn't sleep; he could always hear at least one nearby and there had been too many times where they'd forced him away from his Kin's trail.

There was something different about the human that was passing by him. As he tried to puzzle it out (his fur was very light –like his own- but old humans developed that – but his posture was young too) the breeze shifted and he was hit in the face with the scent that he had engraved into his memory over the last couple of moons.

He shook his head, transforming back into his werewolf form, sending stones flying as he flexed his paws. His Kin heard him and turned his head towards him. He approached him slowly, turning his head away a little bit but… his Kin wasn't transforming out of his were form.

His Kin had frozen on the spot, his eyes wide. When he saw this, he paused, his ears sinking. His Kin's demeanour wasn't aggressive, but it was clear his presence wasn't wanted either.

That was when the wind picked up again; his nostrils flared and he automatically sorted through the scents.

Wait.

He took another discrete sniff, understanding slowly blooming inside him. It wasn't only because his Kin had surrounded himself with humans that had made him so hard to track but also-

"You're _human_," he snarled. He didn't know _how_ that could have happened, but he _wasn't _Kin. Growling, he twisted around and bolted; he could hear more humans coming anyway.

xOx

"M-21!"

M-21 let out a breathless laugh, shaking his head as he felt the adrenaline course through his body. In all the years before he came to Korea, he had been an 'experiment', 'experimental material', 'less than human' to others; when he actually met a person who was from the race that made him so, he had been called 'human' with as much disgust as the other could muster.

"Are you all right?" Takio and Tao crowded his vision, worry etched on their faces.

He nodded and saw Frankenstein also coming quickly towards them. Had they seen him?

"I think…" M-21 said slowly, "he was a werewolf." He didn't know what they looked like apart from what he knew of his own transformed state, but seeing a large dog (wolf?) morph into an even bigger mix of canine and human… Why else would he be so disgusted that he was human?

Tao's eyebrows show up and his jaw dropped. "Real-" He cut himself off, frowning. "Well, 'vampires' exist, so why not werewolves?"

Frankenstein turned his head in the direction that the werewolf had gone. "We need to find it quickly," he murmured. "They can't erase memories."

_Shit, _he'd forgotten about that.

"The wolf form is about chest-height and his werewolf form is about twice ours," M-21 informed them quickly. He'd be hard to miss. If he had a _human_form though…

The three men nodded and they started running.

xOx

He followed his own trail to get out of the human settlement. His wolf form was slower –the strides were shorter, his limbs weren't as powerful- but it was less obvious than his werewolf form. Not that he really cared about being seen now, but it meant he'd have less distract-

He skittered to a stop, halting before a light-furred human. Who smelled like a noble, but not quite. And the human-Kin.

"Get out of my way," he growled, pulling his lips back.

The not-noble didn't, but he did turn his head away. So he knew their signals then. In response, he licked his nose.

"I just want to know what you plan to do now," the not-human asked.

"Leave." Find his real Kin. Get as far away from humans as possible.

"And that's all?"

He nodded.

The tension in the not-noble left, and he nodded once as well before stepping away, leaving his path clear again.

He advanced warily, checking for any changes, but when there wasn't so much as a twitch from the not-noble, he sprang forward, racing past him.

It would be a relief on his ears and nose one he got out of the settlement again.

* * *

><p><strong>First Path: End<strong>

* * *

><p>He wouldn't staaaaaay. ;_;<p>

This has waaaaay more OC pov than I thought it would. XD;;

So in my head-canon, werewolves greet each other in their werewolf form because it's rude to meet people in a 'hidden/hiding' form rather than the true form.

Yeah, so turning the head away and licking lips/nose are gestures dogs use in hope that the one they're talking to calms down. :3


End file.
